Prisonniers
by Allison D
Summary: Cela se déroule après l'enlèvement de Kate, Jack et Sawyer par les autres. J'ai un peu modifié l'histoire originale. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un jate ou un skate. Essentiellement basé sur Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Ben et Juliet.
1. Kate

L'histoire se déroule après l'enlèvement de Kate, Jack et Sawyer par les autres.

_Lost et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des producteurs et de abc. _

Il s'agit de ma première fan fiction alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Kate**

Soudain, il l'a vue arriver au loin.

Il fut surpris d'apercevoir qu'elle ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que lors de leur enlèvement sur le ponton. Elle portait une robe. Pourquoi? Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ?

Tandis qu'elle approchait, il remarqua son doux visage transformé par la tristesse, les yeux gorgés de larmes.

Son corps se crispa, la colère et la crainte monta en lui, il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes, il tenta de lui apporter quelque chose à distance, du réconfort mais elle baissa la tête et rentra dans la cage qui se trouvait en face de la sienne.

Tom lui enleva ses menottes et des blessures à ses poignets révélèrent que quelque chose s'était produit.

Lorsque Tom partit, Sawyer la regarda un moment sans parler, elle si forte quelques fois, semblait si fragile.

- Kate, ça va ?

Un hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse.

- Joli robe! Plaisanta-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle sourit légèrement puis ajouta dans un soubresaut:

- Ils m'ont obligé à la mettre.

Cette révélation le replongea dans la réalité. Ils étaient à leur merci. Lui, il pouvait l'assumer mais il ne supportait pas la pensée qu'ils puissent lui faire du mal. Lui en avait-ils déjà fait ?

Il regretta d'avoir fait cette remarque et continua de plaisanter, elle se détendit un peu et il lui proposa un gâteau au poisson qu'elle dévora.

_**Un peu plus tard.**_

- Est-ce que tu as vu Jack ?

- Non, tu es ma première visite taches de rousseurs. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu m'apporter des magazines parce que côté distractions cet hôtel est minable. Je vais me plaindre à la direction.

Elle sourit mais l'angoisse de ne pas savoir où se trouvait Jack lui serra l'estomac. Était-il vivant, blessé, … mort. Elle ne pouvait songer à cette possibilité.

Sawyer se rendit compte de son malaise.

- T'en fait pas taches de rousseurs, pourquoi garder deux criminels et se débarrasser d'un gentil petit médecin boy scout.

Puis une réponse lui vint qu'il ne partagea pas avec elle. Ils kidnappaient des enfants et n'hésitaient pas à tuer ceux qui se dressaient en travers de leur chemin. C'étaient des criminels, plus proche d'eux que du gentil samaritain.

Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi les enlever maintenant alors qu'ils étaient à leur merci quelques temps plus tôt. Ce jour-là, ils étaient encerclés tous les trois avec Locke par des hommes armés et Kate avaient même un fusil braqué sur sa tête. Alors pourquoi à ce moment-là n'ont-ils pas sortis leur fichus fléchettes paralysantes. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'à leurs yeux leur apparente insignifiance se transforme en intérêt.

Cette nuit-là, aucun des deux n'arrivait à dormir car la peur que quelqu'un ne vienne les surprendre dans leur sommeil les terrifiait. Il ne savaient pas où ils étaient, qui étaient ses Autres, ni qu'elles étaient leurs intentions. Elles étaient mauvaises, c'était certain.

Ce ne fut que la fatigue accumulée par les derniers événements qui les firent abandonner leur garde.

Mais le sommeil de Kate ne fut pas réparateur. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées sur ce qui s'étaient produit plus tôt dans la journée.

Kate était assise devant cette table remplie de mets que son estomac réclamait mais son attention était dirigé vers cet homme. Cet homme au regard troublant, tantôt menaçant, tantôt dément, toujours inquiétant, se tenait assis face à elle. La peur et la colère l'habitait tandis qu'elle essayait de soutenir son regard.

- Je vous en prie Kate, servez-vous.

Elle hésitait, ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur de cette nourriture appétissante et que son estomac réclamait à tue tête. Elle attrapa un croissant et l'apporta de manière mesurée à ses lèvres quand il ajouta:

- Dîtes-moi Kate, pourquoi avez-vous tué votre père ?

Elle dût déglutir et ses yeux semblaient sortir de sa tête tellement elle les écarquillait. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Il sourit devant son expression, se réjouissant de la réaction qu'il avait provoqué.

- Q..., qu..., comment ?

- Je sais tout de vous. Avança-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, répondit-elle furieuse.

- Je... sais... tout... de... vous, répéta-t-il en appuyant sur chacun des mots de manière à accentuer le malaise qui s'installait en elle.

Kate le regarda anéantie, ne sachant que dire, que penser. Savait-il réellement ? Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ?

- Vous vous appelez Katherine Austen, vous avez tué votre beau-père en le faisant exploser avec sa maison. Ensuite, vous avez fait la bêtise de tout avouer à votre mère qui vous a dénoncée. Gentille la maman, non ?

- Taisez-vous.

- Elle a préféré son mari violent à sa fille, a sa propre fille. Cela doit être dur, non ? Comment est-ce possible? Quelle mauvaise personne pouvez-vous être pour que votre mère préfère un homme la frappant à sa fille.

- Elle se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur.

- Étrange que la fille d'un homme aussi brave que ce bon Sam Austen puisse tuer de sang froid.

- Oh! Mais , j'allais oublier, ce n'est pas votre père.

Kate n'y tient plus,elle bondit vers Ben voulant lui décocher un coup malgré les menottes qui lui emprisonnaient les poignets. Il l'esquiva et attrapa ses bras la faisant douloureusement tomber sur le dos les bras maintenus au-dessus de sa tête et s'assit sur elle, ses mains maintenant ses menottes.

Kate se débattait mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle se sentait prise au piège, le poids de Ben l'écrasait et l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

Ben se contenta de l'immobiliser, contemplant ses réactions d'un air satisfait.

Soudain, Kate tenta de lui décocher un coup de tête mais il l'esquiva également et en guise de représailles resserra encore plus son emprise sur les menottes les tirant le plus loin possible au dessus de sa tête provoquant des cris de douleur de Kate.

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père: Wayne, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas mon père. rugit-elle en pleurs.

Elle continua de s'agiter, la douleur diminuant de plus en plus son endurance, elle suffoquait, pleurant de douleur physique mais surtout par rapport à ses paroles qui résonnaient en elle. Mais elle se refusa à le suppliait de la lâcher, ne voulant pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Pourtant après de nombreuses minutes comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à son emprise, elle abandonna la lutte.

- Bien, voilà qui est raisonnable dit Ben d'un ton satisfait. Je vous offre gentiment le petit déjeuné et une jolie robe et pour me remercier vous m'agressait violemment, m'obligeant à me défendre. Qui est le gentil et qui est le méchant, Kate ?

Kate, incrédule ne répondit pas, il la regarda profondément, content, il avait atteint son but. Il appela Tom, la lâcha et se releva.

- Vous pouvez vous relever dit-il amusé alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, encore choquée de ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle s'exécuta difficilement.

- Tu peux l'emmener Tom, Kate n'a visiblement pas faim, dit-il plein d'ironie.

Avant, il rapprocha son visage d'elle et lui dit:

- Je sais tellement de chose sur toi, Katie.

Tom l'attrapa, avant qu'elle n'ai assimilé ses paroles. Elle ne savait pas où il l'a conduisait mais Kate était perdue, la douleur de ses poignets, la peur mais surtout les mots de Ben l'avait atteint profondément. Elle était effrayée, … non, terrifiée. Elle se savait vulnérable et ne le supportait pas. Elle qui avait fuit ça toute sa vie, elle était prisonnière. Elle était sous leur contrôle. Ils pouvaient décider d'où elle allait, de ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle devait mettre, ce qu'elle pouvait manger et quand. De plus, ils la connaissaient, ils connaissaient son passé et des choses très précises, elle se sentait oppressée, en danger.

Ben le lui avait dit, les deux prochaines semaines seront extrêmement déplaisantes.


	2. Sawyer

Voici le deuxième chapitre, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. J'ai d'ailleurs écrit les chapitre 3 à 7 avant celui-ci, c'est donc plus un chapitre de transition entre le chapitre 1 et 3. Bonne lecture tout de même. S'il vous plaît donnez-moi des reviews.

Merci Girafe 13 pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que cela te plaîse.

**Chapitre 2: Sawyer**

Sawyer se réveilla au petit matin, et de loin, regarda Kate dormir. Son sommeil était loin d'être paisible.

Pourquoi se préoccupait-il d'elle ? Elle ne voyait que par Jack de toute manière. C'est toujours vers ses décisions qu'elle se rangeait. Elle semblait toujours lui donner raison face à lui. Son esprit d'aventure était tel, qu'elle se mettait souvent en danger. Elle se disait forte, n'ayant besoin de personne. On allait voir maintenant que Jack n'était pas là. Qu'elle se débrouille ! Il avait bien assez de sa propre vie à protéger pour se préoccuper d'elle.

Pourtant, ses yeux ne pouvaient se défaire d'elle.

En même temps, le reste du décor était loin d'être réjouissant, elle en était le plus bel élément. Il avait scruté l'ensemble de leur nouvel environnement la veille, afin de trouver un moyen de s'échapper, mais n'avait encore pu trouver comment. Ils étaient pris au piège.

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit-il, souriant malgré lui.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir un biscuit au poisson, s'il te plaît, demanda Kate, enfin réveillée.

- Et un gâteau fait-maison pour la cellule numéro 2, plaisanta-t-il, en lui en procurant un.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder, trois hommes armés se dirigeaient vers eux.

- Venez avec nous ?

- Où ?

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez rester là à rien faire. Vous allez travailler.

- Travailler ?

- Eh oui ma belle, travailler, repris l'homme au visage si dur, en l'empoignant.

Ils avançaient en silence, Kate n'était pas rassurée, mais en même temps, elle espérait retrouver Jack à l'endroit où ils les conduisaient.

- Alors, voilà comment ça va se passer. Écoutez bien car je ne le répèterais pas. Toi, tu vas casser les pierres et toi, tu vas les ramasser. Vous ne vous touchez pas, vous ne vous parlez pas. C'est claire, vous faîtes ce que je vous dis et vous n'envisagez pas de vous enfuir sinon vous serez électrocutés.

-Quoi, comme ça, sans avertissement ?

- Électrocuté avec cet objet qui envoie des décharges électriques, continua-t-il en leur montrant l'appareil.

- Vous ne pensez pas que je vais travailler en robe.

- Tu peux toujours l'enlever si tu veux.

La pensée de la voir ainsi fit sourire Sawyer, mais Kate le transperça du regard et il saisit immédiatement son erreur.

- Comment osez-vous, se rattrapa-t-il d'un air hautement outré.

L'homme ne releva même pas.

- Je ne travaillerais pas tant que je ne saurais pas où est Jack.

L'homme se dirigea vers elle avec son appareil, Sawyer prit peur, il n'allait tout de même pas la toucher. N'aurait-elle pas pu se taire pour une fois. Jack, encore et toujours Jack. La frayeur se lisait dans le regard de cette dernière, mais au dernier moment, l'homme se tourna vers Sawyer et l'électrocuta. Il en tomba lourdement au sol.

- C'était au quart de sa puissance. Va travailler, ordonna-t-il à Kate, tu la rejoindras lorsque tu pourras marcher.

Kate s'exécuta, Sawyer put voir les regrets et la terreur dans ses yeux.

Jack, Jack, où est Jack, elle n'avait que lui en tête. Même absent, son ombre planait sur leurs relations.

Il était fâché mais il préférait avoir été pris pour ciblé à sa place, il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Cependant, cela, il ne se l'avouait pas encore, fierté oblige.

Elle piochait lorsqu'elle aperçut une jeune fille derrière les buissons.

- Restez naturelle, il ne faut pas qu'ils vous voient parler avec moi.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je m'appelle Alex. Est-ce qu'ils vous ont mis dans les cages ?

- Oui.

- Un homme du nom de Karl se trouve-t-il avec vous, c'est mon copain.

- Non, il n'y a que Sawyer et moi.

- Vous ne devriez même pas être dans cette cage, souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Où avez-vous trouvé cette robe ?

- Ils m'ont obligé à la mettre.

- C'est la mienne, mais gardez-la, elle vous va mieux de toute façon.

Et Alex disparut avant que Kate ne put dire quoique ce soit. Cette conversation lui sembla irréelle.

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Sawyer regardait Kate travailler. Elle était fatiguée, désemparée, perdue. Il eut une envie démesurée de la réconforter, de la serrer dans ses bras, de ressentir sa chaleur, de respirer son odeur. Il se dirigea vers elle, la saisit et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle répondit à son baiser. Ce moment fut bref mais intense.

Ils furent interrompus par un violent coup de crosse derrière la tête de Sawyer. Kate en tomba à terre. S'en suivit ensuite une bagarre entre Sawyer et plusieurs hommes. Il avait le dessus et avait réussi à saisir un fusil quand une voix l'arrêta net.

- James.

Il se tourna vers Juliet et aperçut qu'elle mettait en joue Kate. Obligé de poser son fusil, il reçut une décharge sous le regard dépité de Kate.

Après avoir travaillé durant toute la journée, ils furent poussés, sans ménagement, dans leurs cages respectives.

- Est-ce que ça va, tâches de rousseurs ?

- Hum ! Sourit-elle, tristement. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- J'ai pris ce que tu me devez.

- Ce que je te devez ?

- La décharge contre un baiser, je ne pense pas avoir été trop gourmand.

- Je suis désolé pour ça, reprit-elle, tristement.

- Oublie, se surprit-il à répondre. Son regard était inhabituellement doux.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- On attends patiemment, on observe et quand viendra le moment, on sera prêt. Ils ne semblent pas avoir l'habitude de se battre et je pense que j'arriverai à les maîtriser. De plus, ils avaient mis une sécurité sur leur appareil. Par contre, la fille qui te tenait en joue, Juliet, elle t'aurais tiré dessus sans hésiter.

- Tu crois que l'on va devoir rester encore longtemps.

- Tu sais que j'étais arnaqueur, et l'essentiel pour un arnaqueur est de savoir saisir le bon moment.

- C'est bizarre, je n'imaginait pas que la patience était l'une de tes qualités, rigola-t-elle.

- J'ai des talents cachés, tu sais, et il ne tient qu'à toi de les découvrir, déclara-t-il, en lui adressant d'un clin d'œil.

Kate ne put se retenir de rire.

- Mais moi, j'ai découvert quelque chose sur toi aujourd'hui.

- Ah, Oui ! Et quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Ah, ah, ah...

- Sawyer !

- Tu as un goût de fraise.

- Et, toi un goût de poisson, sourit-elle.

Trois jours passèrent dans ce même climat de violence et de crainte.

De plus, il y avait eut des problèmes. Danny, l'homme aux chocs électriques avait perdu sa femme lors d'une attaque contre leurs amis. Depuis, il s'en prenait à Sawyer et avait même menacer de le tuer.

Cet évènement avait pourtant eu un effet positif, elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait afin que Danny arrête de le frapper. Elle s'était ensuite rétracté, mais elle l'avait dit et ça lui suffisait. Il sentait des sentiments étranges se créer en lui. Ça l'effrayait et bien sûr, il les niait et les repoussait mais ils étaient bien là.

Il eut également le jour où Tom est venu chercher Kate et à son retour, Sawyer remarqua qu'elle était différente, bouleversée. Ce qui le troubla davantage, c'est qu'elle prétendit qu'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'ils voulaient juste lui parler. S'il s'agissait de la vérité, quelle discussion avait pu la mettre dans cet état.

Alors qu'elle cassait des cailloux, Juliet s'approcha de Kate.

- Mettez ce sac sur votre tête, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous croyez que je vais le faire parce que vous avez dit s'il vous plaît ?

- Non, vous allez le faire parce que Danny va tuer Sawyer et si vous nous aidez, vous pourrez l'empêcher.

Kate sentit un poids dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ses mots : « va tuer Sawyer, tuer ». Elle pouvait l'empêcher ? Était-ce vrai, elle ne le savait pas, mais de toute manière, elle avait la possibilité de l'obliger à mettre ce sac. Donc, elle s'exécuta.


	3. Jack

**Chapitre 3: Jack**

Lorsque le sac fut enlevé de sa tête, elle aperçut Jack dans la pièce en face d'elle, simplement séparée par une vitre.

- Jack ! Un frisson émergea dans son dos.

Jack ! répéta-t-elle à mi-voix, soulagée et heureuse de le voir en bonne santé.

Jack ressentit un mélange de joie et d'inquiétude. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de la vitre qui les séparait et essayèrent de se toucher comme si leurs mains pouvaient traverser le verre. Après quelques minutes d'une communication silencieuse, Jack brisa ce silence.

- Ça va ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hum, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, mais son regard trahissait la vérité. Les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux.

- Où te garde-t-il ?

- Dans dans une cage.

- Et Sawyer ?

- Dans une cage, aussi.

- Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Eh, ça va aller, ça va aller. Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? Kate ? Il t'ont fait quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Jack devant son silence.

- Il faut que tu l'opères, Jack.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que tu opère Ben.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, lâcha-t-elle, d'une manière peu convaincante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont promis ?

- Rien, répondit-elle plus fortement.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Ça t'ennuie tant que cela de me voir ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas dit ça, mais pourquoi, pourquoi devrais-je l'opérer ?

- La femme blonde a dit que si tu l'opère, ils nous laisseront partir.

- Et toi, tu l'a crois ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Non.

- Je t'en supplie.

- J'ai fini, cria-t-il à l'intention des autres.

Il ne l'écoutait plus le supplier. Il n'était pas fâché contre elle, mais ils se servaient d'elle pour l'atteindre et le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour les contrer était de leur montrer qu'elle n'avait pas de poids sur lui, même si c'était faux. S'ils devinaient combien elle comptait pour lui, ce serait trop dangereux. Or, si au contraire, elle ne représentait rien pour lui, elle ne leur était plus utile et n'ayant pas besoin d'elle, peut-être la laisseront-ils s'en aller ? Car finalement pourquoi les enlever si ce n'est pour qu'il l'opère ? Ils n'ont besoin que de lui. Il avait compris leur façon d'agir, les manipulations dont ils étaient capables. Cependant, si elle ne leur était plus nécessaire, ils pourraient la tuer l'avait-il réellement réalisé. Non, ils n'iraient pas jusque là. Il en était certain.

Il entendit la clé dans la serrure, ils venaient chercher Kate. Il avait été très dur avec elle en se montrant indifférent, mais c'était pour son bien.

Au son de la clé dans la serrure, Kate se figea et dit d'une voix horrifiée:

- Ne les laisse pas me faire de mal, je t'en supplie, aide-moi Jack, Jack.

Ses mots, son intonation frappèrent de plein fouet la poitrine de Jack.

Il se retourna précipitamment vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Kate ?

Kate baissa les yeux.

- Je t'en supplie, opère-le, implora-t-elle.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il à Juliet qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Nous ne lui avons rien fait Jack, répondit Juliet.

- Pas encore, ajouta Ben qui ayant entendu la conversation via les caméras de surveillance, y vu un moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

Au son de sa voix, Kate s'éloigna le plus loin possible de lui, ses yeux se dirigeant vers Jack, comme une supplique.

Mais Ben fut plus rapide, fonça vers elle et après une lutte vaine, il réussit à la plaquer contre la vitre face à Jack en maintenant ses bras derrière son dos.

- Ben ? s'écria Juliet surprise

- Lâchez-là, hurla Jack.

- Sors ton arme Juliet. Juliet ! Cette dernière fut estomaquée, mais s'exécuta.

- Est-ce que vous tenez à cette femme, Jack ?

- Ne la touchez pas. Si vous touchez un de ses cheveux, je vous tue. Vous entendez ?

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en mesure de décider. Regardez comme il me serait facile de la tuer. Je pourrais lui tirer une balle dans la poitrine et vous la regarderiez se vider de tout son sang. Vas-y Juliet, tire, ordonna-t-il ?

Il dirigea Kate dans sa direction.

Juliet fut choquée qu'il aille aussi loin. Elle avait entendu les paroles de Kate et ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu … ?

- Je pourrais également lui briser la nuque, ajouta-t-il, mais ce serait trop rapide, vous n'auriez pas le temps de le regretter. Imaginez tout ce que je pourrais lui faire avant de la tuer.

Et il déplaça une de ses mains sur le corps de Kate en surveillant les réactions de Jack. Kate tremblait et pleurait, essayant de se défaire de son emprise mais Juliet avait son arme pointée sur elle.

- Jack, cria-t-elle dans un sanglot. Sa voix mêlait crainte, dégout et appel à l'aide.

- Lâchez-là tout de suite, rugit-il. Je... heu... arrêtez.

- Alors quelle est votre réponse ?

La haine et la colère montaient en lui. Il ne supportait pas de voir ses mains sur elle et d'être de surcroît le responsable de ce lamentable spectacle.

Soudain Ben s'arrêta, sortit un objet de sa poche et le pointa vers Kate qui tomba immédiatement au sol, comme prise de convulsions. Une brulure intense pénétra son corps et elle eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Jack ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine.

- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie, arrêtez, je la ferais, je ferais votre opération mais arrêtez, laissez-la tranquille, je vous en prie.

Il pleurait, le plan de Ben avait fonctionnait au delà de ses espérances.

Ben le regarda un sourire satisfait aux lèvres puis se retourna vers Kate qui gigotait encore sous le choc électrique et il lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Kate, Jack mais également Juliet poussèrent un cri à l'unisson.

Cette dernière était habituée à la façon d'agir de Ben, néanmoins à cet instant, elle ne comprenait pas.

- Que faîtes-vous, je vous ai dit que je ferais votre opération, pourquoi vous avez fait ça, hurla Jack le souffle coupé,tandis que Kate se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

Jack s'en voulait énormément, jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils iraient si loin. Il les avaient sous-estimé.

- Je ne suis pas une personne avec laquelle on peut négocier, Jack. Regardez ce que j'ai du lui faire à cause de votre indocilité. Combien de fois devra-t-elle souffrir à cause de vous ?

Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête.

- Je vais vous opérer, alors arrêtez, je vous en supplie, ne vous en prenez plus à elle.

- C'est une décision définitive ?

- Oui, je vous le jure. C'est d'accord et... et vous nous laisserez partir, n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-il.

- Ce n'est plus l'accord Jack, ça c'était lorsque je vous l'avais demandé gentiment.

- Vous avez perdu votre chance. Ah! Votre indocilité, elle vous a déjà posé problème dans le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Faut croire que cela ne vous a toujours pas servi de leçon. De plus, il est évident que si un regrettable accident devait m'arriver sur la table d'opération, je ne serais pas le seul à mourir sous vos yeux ce jour-là. Je sais que Tom et Danny se feront un plaisir d'exécuter mes volontés post-mortem. Alors, que décidez-vous ? je ne voudrais pas vous forcer la main. N'oubliez pas, je veux que vous désiriez me sauver la vie, déclara-t-il tandis que Kate perdait conscience. J'ai du mettre l'appareil à un niveau trop élevé, débita-t-il en la regardant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, quel étourdi je fais.

- Salopard. rugit Jack.

- Pardon ?

- C'est d'accord, rectifia-t-il, je vais vous opérer.

- Marché conclu alors.

- Marché conclu.

Jack le savait, son plan avait échoué, il avait échoué à la protéger. Elle gisait sur le sol, elle allait mal et c'était sa faute. Il avait pris la mauvaise décision.

De plus, Ben savait maintenant à quel point il tenait à elle. Il pourrait dorénavant se servir d'elle autant de fois qu'il le voudrait pour l'atteindre.

- Laissez-moi l'examiner.

- Ce n'est pas dans le marché. Juliet va s'en occuper. Dormez bien Jack, je compte sur vous pour faire des merveilles demain au bloc. Sur ce, il se retira.

Juliet n'avait pas bougé, troublée par le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister.

- Juliet appela Jack.

- Je... je vais chercher la trousse de secours, je... je reviens.

- Faîtes vite, cria Jack. Kate, tu m'entend ? Kate ? Kate ?

Derrière la porte, Juliet était stupéfaite.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi a tu fait ça ?

-Ça a fonctionné, non ? Et je dois dire que dans le rôle de la femme choquée, tu étais parfaite.

- Je ne jouais pas.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui te préoccupe, mais lui, argua-t-il, suspicieux.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Car sinon tu ne perdrais pas ton temps à discuter avec moi et tu irais la soigner.

- Tu as tort lui, répondit-elle avec un regard noir.

Elle alla chercher la trousse et repartit soigner Kate.

Elle reprenait conscience, mais semblait désorientée. Juliet s'accroupit près d'elle or lorsqu'elle l'a toucha, Kate sursauta et se roula en boule. S'en était trop pour elle, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait seulement qu'on la laisse en paix. Elle souffrait et ne voulait pas qu'on la touche.

- Tout va bien Kate, je ne vous ferais pas de mal, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Kate ne bougeait pas.

- Kate, cria Jack laisse-la t'examiner, je t'en prie.

En silence, Juliet l'ausculta. Loin d'être oppressant ce silence contrastait avec la violence endurée quelques minutes plus tôt. Doucement, tout doucement, son pouls revint à la normale, son souffle se régula, son esprit se calma.

Pour Jack par contre, ce fût le contraire. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, colère envers Ben mais aussi envers lui même. Comment avait-il pu la mettre en danger. Et une autre question l'obsédait, que lui avait-il fait auparavant ?

Juliet agissait de manière méthodique, tâtant le ventre et les côtes de Kate, passant la main sur son front, prenant son pouls, elle semblait inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Juliet ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Ça va aller dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Jack sentait que ce n'était pas la vérité, il allait reposer la question quand Juliet se leva.

- Venez Kate, il faut y aller. Kate obéit péniblement, résignée.

- Non, laissez la rester ici … s'il vous plaît, tenta-t-il.

- Vous savez qu'elle ne peut pas rester.

- Ne les laissez pas lui faire du mal, Juliet.

- Je ferais mon possible, lui répondit-elle contrariée.

- Kate, ça va ? Répond-moi, lança-t-il.

Kate le regarda un instant, son regard était vide, son visage paraissait gonflé par les larmes, puis elle est sortie soutenue par Juliet.

A peine sortie de la salle, Juliet l'arrêta et lui mit un sac sur la tête. Kate se sentit défaillir, elle avait menti, elle ne tiendra pas sa parole. Elle tressaillit lorsque Juliet remit sa main autour de sa taille pour l'aider à avancer.

Des reviews, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.


	4. étincelle d'humanité:espoir ou menace ?

Votre avis m'intéresse car j'aimerais savoir si je suis parti dans une direction satisfaisante ou pas. Merci de me donner votre avis.

**Chapitre 4:Une étincelle d'humanité, espoir ou menace ?**

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle pensait être arrivé dans sa cage, mais elle sentit une menotte s'abattre sur un de ses poignets et qu'on l'allongeait sur un lit. Elle commença à se débattre, la peur d'une autre situation dangereuse l'assaillait.

- Tout va bien, entendit-elle doucement Juliet, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le sac sur sa tête se souleva et elle put percevoir qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle blanche ressemblant à une chambre d'hôpital. Sa main était accrochée avec une menotte à un barreau du lit. L'unique présence de Juliet la rassura. C'était une des leurs, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle avait paru contre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle ne lui semblait pas aussi mauvaise que Ben.

- Vous allez vous reposer un peu ici. Vous avez de la fièvre, des brulures internes, deux côtes cassées et d'importants hématomes un peu partout.

Un silence prit forme que Juliet cassa.

- Vos blessures ne sont pas toutes d'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment avez-vous pu travailler avec de telles blessures ?

Kate ne répondit pas, la fatigue, la douleur, l'électrocution et les médicaments que venait de lui injecter Juliet finirent de l'anesthésier.

- Reposez-vous, reprit Juliet, un regard triste sur le visage. Cela changeait de son habituel regard hautain.

Les derniers évènements, la détresse de Kate, les sentiments de Jack pour elle, opposés aux manipulations et à la violence de Ben la touchaient profondément.

Elle saisit une couverture posée un peu plus loin et la déposa délicatement sur Kate. Elle hésita puis se mit à la border et à arranger ses cheveux coincés dans sa robe. Elle sentit quelque chose changer en elle, comme le retour d'un peu d'humanité. Il s'agissait d'une personne, d'un être humain qu'elle avait devant elle, pas d'un sujet d'expérience. Il avait fallu cette violence injustifiée, la souffrance de cette pauvre jeune femme qui paraissait sans défense dans ce lit pour réveiller en elle un soupçon d'humanité.

« Une menace pour certains, un espoir pour d'autres. »

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard.**_

Elle finissait un rapport lorsqu'une voix agacée la fit sursauter.

- Où l'as-tu mise ?

- Quoi ?

- Où as-tu mise Kate, Juliet ?

- Je ne l'ai mise nulle part, ce n'est pas un objet, Ben.

A ces paroles, Ben fut estomaqué, il aperçut immédiatement la genèse d'un changement en elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perdure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas t'attacher à une des leurs. Ils ne sont pas comme nous, ils sont mauvais.

- Ce sont des êtres humains comme toi et moi. Ils n'ont pas demandé à être ici et à être les objets de nos expériences.

- Les objets d'expérience ne demandent jamais à en être, Juliet. C'est un sacrifice nécessaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'une expérience soit conduite à son terme, il faut toujours des cobayes. Cela a toujours été depuis la nuit des temps. Ce que nous faisons est plus important que ces personnes.

- C'est inhumain.

- Kate Austen et James Ford sont deux criminels, ce ne sont pas de bonnes personnes, Juliet. Ce ne sont pas des personnes humaines.

- Et nous, après tout ce que nous avons fait, sommes-nous de meilleures personnes ?

- Nous sommes des scientifiques.

- Tu n'as pas agit comme un scientifique avec elle, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je devais montrer à Jack qui commandait.

- Je suis d'accord mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller si loin.

- J'en suis seul juge.

Un silence prit place.

- Elle a des blessures datant de violences ultérieures. C'était également pour intimider Jack ?

- Elle l'avait mérité, trancha-t-il.

Juliet ouvrit les yeux en grand, horrifié.

Il la saisit par le bras, la rapprochant de lui.

- Ne me juges pas. Tu ne comprends pas tous les enjeux de cet île, tout ce que Jacob représente.

- Elle va mal. Le choc électrique était trop fort, ça a causé des dommages, des brulures internes graves. Elle est très malade et les blessures antérieures ainsi que le coup que tu lui a infligé n'arrange rien.

- Alors, soigne-la et fais en sorte qu'elle aille mieux, coupa-t-il, sèchement en la lâchant. Et crois-moi ou pas, mais je n'ai pas mis l'appareil trop fort, intentionnellement.

Juliet ne s'arrêta même pas sur ses paroles et quitta la pièce.

Ben la regarda attentivement, son regard mêlait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- J'avais raison de penser que vous étiez dangereuse, Kate.


	5. Un peu de douceur

C'est le chapitre que je préfére, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

S'il vous plaît, donnez moi vos impressions afin que j'améliore l'histoire ou le style, Merci.

**Chapitre 5 : Un peu de douceur.**

**_Quatre jours plus tard._**

- Venez avec moi !

- On part en voyage, non parce que vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre, argua Sawyer, un sourire de défiance aux lèvres.

- Si vous voulez voir Kate, mettez cela sur la tête et suivez-moi sans faire d'histoire, chuchota-t-elle, en surveillant autour d'elle.

Le nom de Kate eut l'effet d'un déclic, cela faisait quatre jours qu'il s'inquiétait de son non-retour, qu'il demandait où elle était, sans résultat. Il ne se fit pas prier, il attrapa le sac, le mit sur la tête et laissa Juliet le guider. C'était peut-être un piège mais il s'en moquait. S'il avait une chance de la voir, il allait la saisir. Trop longtemps, il s'était mentit à lui-même, se disant qu'elle était comme les autres, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Elle avait quelque chose de mystérieux, quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Son esprit d'aventure qui pouvait l'irriter quelques fois lui plaisait. Elle était forte et fragile à la fois. Souvent, elle le rendrait fou, mais en même temps il recherchait sa compagnie.

Soudain, il sentit un ralentissement, une porte s'ouvrit, il fut poussé à l'intérieur puis la porte se referma et plus rien. Il attendit quelques minutes, de peur que ce ne soit un test sur son obéissance et que l'on s'en serve ensuite pour l'empêcher de la voir. Ils étaient tordus, manipulateurs, rien ne pouvait l'étonner venant d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à enlever le sac. Il vit alors qu'il était seul puis aperçut un corps allongé dans un lit, blotti sous une couverture. Il s'approcha et reconnut Kate. Elle semblait si vulnérable, la voir ainsi lui perçait le cœur. Que lui avaient-ils fait ?

Il s'assit délicatement à côté d'elle, ne voulant pas la réveiller, même s'il en avait envie. Envie de voir ses yeux pétillants, de l'entendre lui dire que tout allait bien.

Après quelques minutes, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, tout doucement.

La réaction de Kate ne se fit pas attendre. Elle bondit en arrière décrochant un cri de douleur. Son regard était affolé, mais se calma et se teinta d'un mélange de peine et de joie lorsqu'elle perçut la présence de Sawyer.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, s'il te plaît …

Il n'insista pas, s'approcha d'elle qui s'était éloignée vers le mur longeant son lit et lui caressa tendrement le visage. Elle esquissa un petit sourire mêlé de mélancolie.

- Tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras ? … S'il te plaît, juste me prendre dans tes bras, quémanda-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, inquiet par son regard et le son de sa voix. Il la saisit délicatement et aperçut une grimace de douleur.

- Je te fais mal ?

- Non, ça va répondit-elle en baissant le regard.

Elle ne voulait pas parler, il l'acceptait et la prit encore plus soigneusement en s'efforçant de ne pas lui faire mal. Il la glissa contre lui, sa tête penchée contre sa poitrine et la serra tendrement. Il sentait sa respiration saccadée. Quelques instants plus tard, il osa lui caresser les cheveux puis descendit doucement son autre main le long de son dos. Sa respiration se calma, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin d'affection et il l'avait compris. Leur étreinte dura longtemps, très longtemps.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va sortir d'ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Elle était si désemparée qu'il se devait de la rassurer et de lui apporter de l'espoir.

- Oui, je te sortirais d'ici, lui promit-il en se le promettant à lui-même.

Il la sortirais, il le fallait et peu importe ce qu'il devra faire pour cela.

- Merci.

Elle avait juste besoin de l'entendre, de faire semblant d'y croire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? tenta-t-il.

Il y eut un silence et il s'en voulu d'avoir posé la question.

- Ils … Ils … Juliet m'a emmener voir Jack.

Il la laissa continuer silencieusement, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer, il lui caressa le dos encore plus affectueusement.

- Elle voulait que je le convainque d'opérer Ben. Mais …

- Elle s'arrêta, sa respiration se faisait difficile.

Il l'embrasa sur le front et la serra plus fortement contre lui.

- Mais, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, reprit-elle. Il était si froid. Et … Juliet est arrivée pour me ramener dans la cage mais Ben … elle étouffa un cri dans un sanglot, Ben, il … il …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Il m'a touché, _le sang de Sawyer se glaça_, puis il m'a électrocuté et il … il m'a donné un grand coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

- Pour convaincre Jack de l'opérer, j'imagine.

- Et, Jack, il … il n'a rien fait ?

- Il lui a dit d'arrêter et puis qu'il allait l'opérer mais … mais pas tout de suite.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, s'il te plait.

- D'accord, d'accord, excuse moi, Tâches de rousseurs. Je suis désolé, reprit-il en la dorlotant.

- Il m'avait déjà fait mal avant, continua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Quand ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Avant de te rejoindre le premier jour dans les cages et lorsque Tom est venu me chercher l'autre jour.

- Que t'a-t-il fait ?

- Il m'a fait mal, physiquement mais surtout il … j'ai l'impression qu'il peut rentrer dans ma tête et frapper là où ça fait mal. Il me fait peur.

Le regard de Sawyer se faisait étonnamment tendre.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait autre chose, est-ce qu'il t'a … ?

- Non, non, il ne m'a touchée que pour faire enrager Jack. _L'énonciation même de son nom lui fut difficile._ Je ne pense pas que je crains quelque chose de ce côté-là, ajouta-t-elle. Je crois que tout ce qu'il veut c'est me faire du mal intérieurement et extérieurement. Je ne l'attire pas, je pense même que je le révulse.

- Et Juliet ?

- Juliet m'a soignée, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis ce jour-là, elle est gentille avec moi. Je crois que tu t'es peut-être trompé sur elle.

Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était trop pour Sawyer. Des émotions contradictoires grondaient en lui. De la colère, de la haine même, envers Ben, de l'incompréhension et de la colère également contre Jack et enfin une immense peine et compassion envers ce petit être si forte mais si fragile à présent qui se blottissait contre lui. Il était content et soulagé que Ben n'ait pas cherché à atteindre son intégrité, mais également inquiet qu'il éprouve une telle attirance à la faire souffrir. Pour quelles raisons s'en prenait-il à elle ?

Ils restèrent encore un moment enlacé quand brusquement le bruit de la clé dans la serrure les sortis de leur songe, du calme salvateur et de la douceur qui avait envahit la pièce. Sawyer sentit Kate se raidir et il la pressa contre lui. Il ne laissera quiconque s'en prendre à elle.

C'était Juliet, elle posa un œil sur eux et eut un regard étrangement attendris.

- Il faut que vous retourniez dans votre cage, James.

- Non, cria-t-il, je ne la laisserais pas. Il sentait Kate resserrer ses mains sur lui, elle avait peur de se retrouver seule et il ne le supportait.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, James.

- Alors, venez me chercher, répondit-il comme un défi.

- Ils ne savent pas que je vous ai amené ici. S'ils l'apprennent...

Elle jeta un œil à Kate et Sawyer compris le message. Juliet avait bravé un interdit pour eux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était touché par la détresse de Kate. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. C'était un espoir, aussi mince soit-il. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se retourne contre eux ou qu'elle ait des ennuis avec les autres. Elle pouvait leur être utile.

- Il faut que j'y aille taches de rousseurs, lui dit-il à regret en se dégageant doucement d'elle.

- Non, je t'en prie, pleura-t-elle. Elle lui déchira le cœur. Sa peur de rester seule était si grande.

- Si je ne pars pas, Miss blondeur va rameuter la cavalerie et je devrais tout de même partir, mais ça va aller, d'accord ?

- Hum, dit-elle, d'une petite voix non convaincue.

- Et tu vas prendre soin de toi, à commencer par manger, reprit-il en voyant un plateau repas à peine entamé. Madame est servie comme à l'hôtel et elle fait la difficile, plaisanta-t-il. Tu regrettes les gâteaux aux poissons ?

Il lui arracha un sourire et lui caressa lentement le visage avec le dos de la main. Juliet fut confuse de voir ce moment, elle ressentait de plus en plus de compassion pour ce couple. Pourtant, elle savait qu'ils étaient tout deux des criminels, mais elle vit à ce moment qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'amour, de sentiments et d'humanité entre ses personnes que dans « les Siens ».

- N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, _se rapprochant afin que Juliet n'entende pas_, je te sortirais de là, c'est promis.

Son regard était intense et Kate y répondit.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers Juliet qui avait attendu patiemment, ne se sentant pas le courage de les interrompre. Il prit le sac et le mis sur sa tête. Avant de sortir, Juliet porta son regard sur Kate, les yeux en larmes, mais qui semblait allait un peu mieux, elle sourit intérieurement et emporta Sawyer loin d'elle.

Kate s'effondra, la sécurité qu'elle avait ressentit avait disparu. Elle se dirigea tout de même vers le plateau repas, elle n'avait pas faim, mais il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces.

- Tout va bien se passer, on va bientôt partir d'ici, se répéta-t-elle comme pour se convaincre.


End file.
